


Names

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, doing black eagles because yolo i know this house more, just a professor screwing it all up lol, literally nothing else to tag, mispronunciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Sometimes, names can be hard. It can be if you're not used to pronouncing them. However, there is at least one name Byleth is able to pronounce thanks to their fateful meeting.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack. I don't have much else to say about this other than the fact that Byleth needs help. Serious help. Many thanks to wlvs-fxs for talking with me about this idea! :)

It was the first day of class. Well—more like first class for Byleth to teach. Having just transferred right into the Officer’s Academy by the discretion of Rhea, Byleth was instantly thrust to the position as a professor. Though Jeralt has his suspicion on how there was a spare spot for his daughter, he did not pressure an answer from the archbishop. All Rhea mentioned was the abrupt death of a professor. That was it. If Seteth dare not talk back to her, it would be wise for both Jeralt and Byleth to do the same.

The young lady in her early 20s stood in front of the classroom. As students from all three Houses filed in and took their seat within their appropriate destination, the teal-haired female glanced down at the attendance sheet.

Black Eagles… There were roughly 20 students in today’s session. Thankfully, one of the students from this morning’s list was someone she got acquainted with: Edelgard. The other two students, Dimitri and Claude, were from other Houses. Unfortunately, she would not be able to teach them because of that. Still, it was good to have familiar faces around.

The stoic instructor’s exhale shook. She blinked and looked up from the paper. It was a full house. Byleth gulped. She wasn’t the type to show her emotions—there really was no point. However, she was unable to hold back the tremors from her fingers. Knees like jello, the instructor barely managed to crack a smile, albeit a very forced one.

From mercenary to professor, this was going to be a rough transition.

“My name is Byleth.”

Straight to the point like a hot blade slicing through butter. The female proceeded over to the blackboard. As someone who didn’t have the last name nor lack most general knowledge about her own life, the mentor wrote no more than her first name. The white chalk still pinched between her index and thumb, Byleth turned towards the classroom.

Utter silence. No—That wasn’t right. They were all watching her as if she were a caged animal. Byleth shifted her gaze to the side. She was not used to being stared at. The only time she ever received this treatment was during an unlucky interrogative scenario with some bandits. Nothing good ever came from it. Byleth returned her attention to the students. Then again, these are pupils and scholars, not murderous enemies.

Byleth cleared her throat.

“I will take attendance.”

Paper in one hand, she squinted her eyes. Oh dear… Some of these names are going to be butchered. As someone who had heard of their name only from Edelgard’s mouth once amidst learning the names from the Blue Lions, Golden Deers, staffs, colleagues, and layout of the monastery just yesterday, Byleth’s memories are jumbled. Unfortunately, there is no such thing as photographic memory skills for the new teacher.

First one…

“Casper.”

The blue with light blue hair shook his head and expressed disdain. “Um, Teach, it’s Cas-PAR. There’s another “a” in my name.”

Byleth felt her blood run cold. Then, she strained a small smile to brush off her mistake.

“Sorry about that. I will say your name correctly next time, CasPAR.”

“Wait—There’s too much emphasis on the—”

“Dora—”

Dorothea giggled. “It’s actually Dorothea.”

“…Dor-OH-thea.”

“Huh…?”

And Byleth continues to run through their names like a horse carriage on fire. For some reason, she had trouble pronouncing them. Linhardt simply slept through the class, so he was the least bothered. The most bothered was Hubert, whom his expression steeled until his jawlines were prominent. The professor felt beads of sweat fly out of her head as she got close to the finish line. This will certainly lower their morale, but at least Byleth is able to associate their names with their faces. Hopefully, she will be able to get it the next time without failure.

If she can get through the final name… and what a relief! It’s Edelgard.

Edelgard, who sat in the middle row, twiddled with her inked feather. They may have met already, but with all of the wrong pronunciation, would Byleth screw hers up too?

“Professor,” the house leader spoke up. “If I may provide some assistance, would you like me to pronounce my name for you?”

Byleth shook her head. Ah—There is that smile. This time, it wasn’t feigned.

“I’m okay. Actually, I think your name is the easiest to pronounce.”

Edelgard leaned back on her seat with a chuckle. “What a relief. It would be a problem if you pronounced my name incorrectly.”

The young woman nodded her head. Yes, it would be an issue. But that is okay! She not only had met with Edelgard before, but she was also able to look at her name again. It only required a single glance—No, she barely glanced at it! With great confidence, Byleth placed the paper down on the desk and called out Edelgard’s name with a beaming smile.

_ **“Edgelord.”** _


End file.
